The present invention relates to audio signal processing and, more specifically, to multi-dimensional audio transformations and crossfading.
A fader gradually increases or decreases volume level of an audio signal. A disc jockey (DJ) mixer typically includes a crossfader that essentially functions as two faders connected side-by-side, but in opposite directions. The crossfader is limited however, in that it only permits a linear transition from song A to song B. The process begins with lowering the volume level of song A, while simultaneously raising the volume level of song B. The user of the DJ mixer determines how much overlap there is in these two volume altering operations, which can range from a large overlap to essentially no overlap at all.